Alterando Sentimientos
by kasue
Summary: Si tu no cambias... yo hare que el se vaya de tu lado... yuki tendra que decidir antes que su baka se vaya
1. accidentes

¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta que debes alejarte de Eiri para siempre?

Esas palabras no lo dejaban estar bien, pero no podía pensar en eso, tenia que estar tranquilo, no podía desesperarse ante la situación, aunque era bastante agobiante saber que la persona a la que tu amas está en una cama, que tú no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, pero, por sobre todo, no sabes si eres el verdadero causante de lo que le ha pasado

-Todo va a estar bien, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y en unos pocos días estarás con Auki-san en su apartamento- Hiro, su gran amigo Hiro lo acompañaba como siempre

-Estoy muy preocupado, no se lo que tiene, ni siquiera puedo entrar a verlo- Shuichi estaba cada vez más afligido- lo único que sé es lo que Thoma me contó

:FLASH BACK:

Era un día común y corriente en NG Records, Shuichi, Hiro y Fujisaki se encontraban hablando muy animadamente, ya habían acabado con la última canción de su nuevo disco, el cual saldría dentro de un mes. De repente, K entro como una ráfaga y saco a Shuichi de aquí

-Thoma-san necesita hablar contigo- el rostro de K denotaba algo de preocupación

Cuando por fin Shuichi entro a la oficina, vio a Segushi hablando por teléfono, parecía muy alterado

-Si, gracias, iremos enseguida- colgó el teléfono y dirigió una mirada bastante molesta a shuichi- Se supone que Eiri-san estaba mejor, que tu lo estabas cuidando, entonces ¿Por qué me acaban de llamara del hospital para avisarme que ha tenido una recaída¿Qué diablos estas haciendo para dejar en ese estado a Eiri-san¿Qué es lo que tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta que debes alejarte de Eiri-san para siempre?- Las palabras de Thoma fueron detonantes para que las varias preguntas que Shuichi se hacia a veces salieran a la luz y este mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba, supuestamente haciendo

-Yo- no sabia que responder, no tenia cómo responder a aquellas palabras que le habían dolido tanto "la verdad duele" eso fue lo único que se le vino a la mente

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital, el médico me dijo que Eiri desea verte- Thoma dijo estas palabras con mucho rencor guardado

-ha…hai- Shuichi se alegro al instante con eso, esto quería decir que la enfermedad no era tan grave como se suponía

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Desde que habían llegado no había podido ver a Auki, el medico solo había hablado con Thoma y lo único que Shuichi sabia es que su koi deseaba verlo, pero todavía no estaba en condiciones

-Shindou-san, si desea puede pasar a ver al paciente en este momento- el medico había aparecido en ese momento comunicándole que podía ver a su koi- Lo único que le pido es que no lo altere, esta algo débil, pero ya mañana podrá irse de aquí, siempre y cuando siga al pie de la letra mis indicaciones

-Hai- a penas escucho esas palabras se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su koi

La habitación era completamente blanca, se respiraba paz (N/A: a demás de un olor a anestesia ¬¬), Eiri se encontraba recostado es la cama cuando vio entrar a Shuichi, en ese momento, se sintió mas aliviado, el ser que mas amaba se encontraba ahí, junto a él, nada podía estar mejor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- en ese momento a Shuichi se le vinieron encima todas las palabras que Thoma le había dicho, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas aparecieran en su rostro

-Baka¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Eiri observaba con extrañeza cómo su koi lloraba

-Gomen, si yo no te hubiera hecho rabiar como lo hago, no estarías en esas condiciones, es mi culpa que tu estés aquí, no se ni para qué vine, no me necesitas- En ese momento, como actoreflejo, el cantante se tiró al pecho del escritor, mientras este lo abrazaba posesivamente y trataba de calmarlo

-Baka, ya deja de llorar, no es tan grave, a demás, tu no eres el culpable, no te recrimines por estupideces, me alegra que estés aquí-esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban con un sutil tono rosa

-Honto ni?- el pelirosa pregunto ilusionado

-Hai, ahora, quítate de encima que pesas ¬¬-

-jeje, gomen Yuki, es que es la emoción del momento P –

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Así pasó la noche y a media tarde el escritor ya se encontraba en el apartamento, éste le había pedido a Thoma que le diera unos días libres a Shuichi, el cuál accedió, aunque por dentro se carcomía de celos y furia

-Nee Yuki ¿Qué se supone que te dijo el medico?- Shuichi se encontraba sentado al lado de su koi mientras veían (Shu mas que Eiri) la Tv

- Lo mismo de siempre, que me relaje y que tome mis medicamentos- Eiri se encotraba a tal punto de aburrimiento que decía las cosas por inercia- Demo… no estaría mal si hacemos algunas cosas para relajarnos- se posiciono encima del cantante y lo comemnzó a besar

-jeje, como quieras- decía Shu mientras lo miraba con una picara sonrisa

En otro lado de Japón

- tengo ganas de ver a mi lindo y querido primo Shu- decía una mujer de no mas de 22 años

- mmmmm… en todo caso ¿Hace cuánto que no nos juntamos los 5?- otro joven, de una mirada violeta le respondía

CONTINUARÁ

Emmmm aquí termina el primer cap, en los siguiente la cosa se va a poner mejor

No sean malo y díganme que les parecio mi primer fic

xau


	2. visitas

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Yuki había salido del Hospital. Todo era normal en el departamento, Shuichi se encontraba en NG y Eiri se encontraba encerrado en su estudio aprovechando que su escandaloso amante no se encontraba en casa para molestarlo " No se como puede ser tan molestoso a veces" el escritor se encontraba pensando en eso y en otras cosas, al diablo su inspiración, "¿Cómo se le habrá metido en la cabeza eso de que yo no lo necesito, es cierto q es molestoso y todo, pero el baka ese ya se me metió profundo en mi cabeza, je y en mi corazón, por supuesto que lo necesito" este era uno de los pensamientos q JAMÁS diría en público, ni siquiera a su koi, menos a su koi (N/A: jeje, ya veremos) en medio de esos pensamientos el teléfono comienza a sonar, Eiri no le presta importancia, es hora de la contestadota.

-Deje su mensaje después de la señal, piiiiii… Kyaaaaaa ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te cambiaste de casa?- era la voz de una mujer a la cual Eiri jamás había escuchado- llamé a Maiko y me dio tu número- Ahí estaba la respuesta, la llamada no era para él, era para su koi- el otro día llamé a todos y quedamos en ir a Tokio la próxima semana, así que nos tendrás que recoger en el aeropuerto, a, por cierto, soy Akane, emmmm, supongo que eso es todo nos vemos la próxima semana, byebye Shu-chan…piii fin del mensaje.

-Quién se supone que es esta, habla tanto como shuichi- tenía una gota en la cabeza- y ¿Con qué derecho lo llama Shu-chan? (N/A: emmm, eso es algún tipo de celos )- Eiri se quedó viendo el teléfono por un momento.

-TADAIMAAAAAAA- su amante había llegado- nee. Yuki ¿Por qué miras así el teléfono?- Preguntó un Shuichi algo confundido y sin mas, se lanzo a la espalda de su amante.

-Baka quítate de encima, ¿No sabes que pesas? Tienes un mensaje en la contestadota- con esa única frase logró que su amante se separara de él.

-¿Honto ni?- Shu comenzó a escuchar el mensaje mientras su sonrisa se iba agrandando cada vez más- KYAAAAA Vienen la próxima semana!- Si Shuichi era hiperactivo cuando estaba normal, cuando feliz era peor (N/A: Pobre Eiri, te comprendo).

3…2…1- QUEDATE TRANQUILO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- Todo tienes límites y la paciencia del escritor ya se había acabado- ¿Quién demonios es la que te llamó?

- Akane, ¿por qué?- pregunto Shuichi.

- Ya sé como se llama, pero no sé quién es- dijo Eiri tratando de calmarse.

-Es una prima que no veo hace como 2 años- contestó un muy feliz Shuichi- Lo que pasa es que ella estaba fuera del país, por eso no la he visto y estoy muy emocionado! -

-Tendrás que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto ¿Cómo irás?- en el clavo, le gustaba ver la cara que ponía su amante ante tal dilema

-Emmm, jeje no lo he pensado, supongo que le pediré a mi hermana que me acompañe, porque no creo que quieras ir tu ¿O si?- puso una de sus mejores caritas

-NOOO- única respuesta

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 DÍAS DESPUÉS

-Deje su mensaje después de la señal piiiii… shu-chan! No te preocupes por ir a buscarnos, ya nos conseguimos transporte! Pero estate atento poruqe te daremos una sorpresa! ! Mata ne, piiiiii… fin del mensaje

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 SEMANA DESPUÉS

Shu se encontraba en el estudio de NG tratando de terminar una canción, el único problema era que el tono que debía utilizar era muy alto y sólo lo había conseguido una única vez

-Come on, si ya lo conseguiste una vez lo conseguirás de nuevo! Hurry up!- decía K amenazando a Shu con su adorada Mágnum

-Ya me duele la garganta! ¿Podemos descanzar un rato?- le rogaba Shu

- Pero Shindou-san descansamos hace menos de 3 minutos!- decía un fugisaki ya harto de tanto esperar el maldito tono

-Oh, por favor ¿Desde cuándo el famoso Shuichi Shindou no puede alcanzar un ton asi, hasta yo que no soy cantante lo alcanzo! Pobre de NG! La música esta perdida con este cantante!- decía un joven muy parecido a shu, con los ojos violetas pero con el pelo negro

-No seas payaso!- decía una chica algo bajita, con el pelo castaño y los ojos cafés intensos

-O no, ya llegaron- Hiro tenía una cara de resignacion, con esfuerzo este se dio vuelta y vio a 5 chicos los cuales conocía bastante bien, una de las 3 chicas era la hermana de Shu, Maiko; las otras dos chicas eran, sin dudas las primas de Shu, la de pelo castaño (Akane) y la otra con los ojos negros, a demás del pelo negro y corto(Kaede); los dos chicos que las acompañaban eran mas altos q Shu, el del pelo negro y ojos violetas(Pablo) y el pelo castaño y ojos cafés (Bastián).

-¿Who are you, respondan-señalo K amenazando con su Mágnum

-¿Con que no han hablado de nosotros?- Pablo hizo una mueca como si estuviera decepcionado- soy primo de Shu, Maiko nos ayudó a entrar a la compañía- señalando a ésta quien solamente se dedicaba a observar la escena

- Es cierto, son mis primos- aclaró Shu felizmente- No sabía que llegaban hoy! Kyaaaaaaaa han cambiado mucho!

-Mira quién habla! Creciste! Jajaja parece q en verdad te hizo efecto el Milo, aunque algo tardío jajajaja- Decía Bastian molestando a su primo

-Milo te hace grande jajajajaja- decía Pablo mientras Akane y Kaede los miraban con cara de reprobación

-¬¬ ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- Shu ya se estaba molestando, y es que tener a todos sus primos con el, era solo una bomba de bromas y chistes, Hiro pensaba exactamente lo mismo, con la única diferencia q el decía que los 5 eran dinamita cuando estaban solos.

-Supongo que con estas visitas ya no vas a trabajar más- decía K resignado- Tómate el resto del día libre, nos vemos el Lunes

-Hai - Todos al unísono, incluyendo a las visitas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el departamento del escritor

-Tadaima Yuki! Tenemos visitas! - un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del escritor, quién salió de inmediato del estudio para ver a Quienes había traído su revoltoso amante

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Eiri preguntó algo enojado- Se supone que debes preguntar al momento de traer a alguien, te recuerdo que este NO es tu departamento!- no le interesaba la impresión que estaba dando, lo único que quería era descargarse con su amante, ya que no había tenido un día muy bueno.

-Gomen Yuki, lo que pasa es que acabo de saber que habían llegado- dijo un Shuichi algo deprimido, sentimiento el cual no paso desapercibido por ninguna de los que estaba en la sala, incluyendo al escritor, que se sintió mal después de verlo así, aunque, por su orgullo, no le pediría perdón.

-mmm… Shu, mejor nosotros nos vamos, no quiero causarte problemas con tu escritor- dijo Akane lanzándole una mirada de enojo, aunque recién lo hubiera conocido, ella era igual a Shu, dejaba ver sus sentimientos a todas las personas- Nos vemos mañana, Hasta luego

-Parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama hoy dijo Pablo como una broma, pero su expresión también denotaba enojo- Nos vemos primito, trata de que tu escritor no te muerda, que esta a punto de ladrar

-jeje, nos vemos, chao- dijeron Kaede y Bastián al unísono

Después de irse, Auki entró a su estudio, dejando la puerta abierta en señal que quería que Shuichi lo siguiera

- Auki, yo… lo siento, no debí traerlos sin tu autorización- decía un Shuichi muy apenado

-Da lo mismo, no te preocupes por eso, ja, tus primos no son muy educados que digamos, las caras que lanzaban, te diré algo antes que hagas cualquier otra tontería, lo único que me detuvo para no sacarlos a patadas del departamento es que eran tus primos, pero a la próxima no seré paciente ni nada por el estilo- Auki ya estaba mas calmado, la pequeña reunión de hace un momento ya estaba superada

-Hai, te prometo que no los traeré mas- dijo Shu un poco mas contento

En ese momento el escritor comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras se dirigían a la pieza


	3. enfrentamientos

Al día siguiente, en el parque, se encontraban un grupo de personas conversando muy animadamente, los 4 integrantes del grupo esperaban al 5º y menor de ellos, sin contar a Kaede que tenía su misma edad

-Parece que Shu sigue igual de irresponsable que siempre- decía Akane ya cansada de esperar a que su primo llegara

-No seas tan impaciente, acuérdate que tu eras igual que Shu cuando niños- decia Pablo con una sonrisa

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: cuando niños, no ahora cuando ya somos adultos- le respondió Akane

-Pues… no creo que nos estemos comportando como adultos cuando estamos juntos- Kaede se integraba a la conversación

-LaLiOhhhhhh!- Shuichi por fin había llegado- Gomen, es que me quede dormido

-Ne, y ¿Cómo te fue con el mister simpatía? Ni mi perro ladra tanto como ladraba el ¬¬UUU- decía Pablo mientras se acordaba de la noche anterior

-Jeje, lo que pasa es que ayer no andaba de buenas, y se descargo con lo primero que pudo UUU- Respondía Shuichi tratando de defender a su amante

-Jo, pero eso no quita el comportamiento que tuvo ayer, si hubiera podido nos hubiera sacado a patadas ¬¬- nuevamente Akane criticando como siempre

-Si, pero yo no puedo hacer nada- decía shu- a demás, el tenia razon, yo no debi llevarlos sin avisarle primero

-Mmmm… en eso creo que te equivocas, se supone q eres su koi y que vives con el- Decía Bastián- por consiguiente, el departamento también es tuyo, si son pareja… no deberías dejar que te trate así

-Es mejor terminar con la conversación, se supone que hoydia íbamos a ir al parque de diversiones! kyaaaaaa! Tengo muchas ganas de ir!- decía Kaede como si de una niña se tratase

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- todos al unísono

Así comenzó el día en el parque, se subieron a la montaña rusa, a juegos de agua donde los 5 por andar jugando se cayeron del bote, almorzaron helado, en la casa del terror Shuichi y Pablo se escondieron y asustaron a Kaede y Akane, recibiendo un golpe por cada una, en fin, parecían niños.

En la noche, fueron a un Pub que le gustaba mucho a Akane, luego fueron a bailar, con el único inconveniente que Shuichi se había olvidado avisar a Eiri y no llevaba consigo su celular.

DEPARTAMENTO DE EIRI

-Ese mocoso no dejo acá su celular y no ha llamado ni nada- decía un Eiri muy preocupado y enojado

-No deberías preocuparte por él, si no te llama es porque no le interesa si tu te preocupas o no- Thoma se encontraba metiéndole cosas a Eiri en la cabeza- deberías dejarlo, el no te hace bien, no lo necesitas

Con esas palabras Eiri entendió altiro como fue que Shuichi penso que no servia para nada en el hospital, seguramente Thoma Había hablado con el

-Así que tu fuiste el que le dijo eso a Shu- dijo Eiri muy serio- no creo que debas inmiscuirte en mi vida ni en la de el

-Yo no he hecho nada- decía Thoma con su característica sonrisa- Pero eso es lo que pienso

-Pues, lo que pieses o no me da lo mismo, si le vuelves a decir algo asi a Shu te aseguro que al unico que dejare es a ti, dejalo tranquilo- Eiri perdía cada vez la paciencia- ¿por qué mejor no te retiras?

-Está bien, no te molestare mas, pero piensa en lo que te dije, no creo que Shindou-san

esté pensando en lo preocupado que estás, hasta luego- y Thoma se fue de ahí

Las palabras de Thoma lo habían hecho pensar mucho, estaba preocupado, cada vez que el pelirosa iba a llegar mas tarde lo llamaba para que no se preocupara, pero esta vez había sido distinto, ni siquiera contestaba su celular

-Seguramente esta de lo mas bien con los tipejos de ayer- Decía Eiri con rencor en sus palabras

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana Y SHuichi no regresaba, los ánimos del escritor eran horribles

-Tadaima Yuki!- Shuichi por fin había llegado el escritor fue al encuentro de su amante para regañarlo, pero se encontró con una gran sorpresa

-emmm… vinimos a dejar a Shu-chan, es que ya era muy tarde y es peligroso andar ahí solo- Decía Bastián con una sonrisa para calmar un poco la situación- Es que después del parque pasamos a tomar algo y bueno, aquí estamos

-¿Se puede saber por qué mierda llegas a esta hora baka?- Eiri no pescó lo que Bastián le había dicho, no le gusto en los mas mínimo que un desconocido interviniera entre su koi y él

-Eto.. Yuki yo, emmm gomen, olvidé llamarte y…- Shuichi estaba algo asustado por la actitud de su amante

-Ja, ¿En serio, no me había dado cuenta- Las palabras cínicas de Eiri hicieron enojar a Akane

-Mi primo ya te dijo que estuvimos en un Pub, no deberías tratar a tu koi así- Akane a la defensa

-Contigo no he hablado, hagan el favor de salir de aquí- Eiri estaba cada vez más enojado

-Je, no sabís que el famoso escritor Eiri Yuki era tan mal educado y gruñón, y peor, cómo escribe cosas tan lindas si trata así a su koi- Akane no iba a dejar que trataran mal a ninguno de sus familiares

-emmm… será mejor que se vayan… los veo mañana- Shuichi ya se encontraba muy nervioso

-Está bien, no tengo intenciones de rebajarme la altura de este escritor al que le profesas tanto amor, nos vemos mañana Shu-chan, recuerda lo que hablamos- Akane se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, los demás se despidieron y se fueron.

Eiri se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, seguido por su koi, quien estaba algo shockeado por la pequeña discusión de hace un momento

-Yuki, gomen, debí llamarte, fue mi culpa, no te enojes con mis primos- Shuichi estaba tratando de arreglar la situación

-Cállate, estoy harto de esos idiotas, ¿se puede saber quién les dió el derecho de venir acá y decirme esas cosas, a demás, no se para qué te disculpas, si la verdad no te interesa en lo mas mínimo que yo me preocupe, no digas cosas que no sientes

-Eso no es cierto! Yo en verdad lo siento, no quiero que te enojes conmigo, te amo mucho- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro del pelirosa

-Je, esa esta buena, me amas mucho, no digas cosas para que yo no me enoje, si en verdad me amas tanto entonces deja de defender a esos tipos

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto, jamás te los he mencionado, lo único que te intento decir es que lo siento, mis primos lo único que hicieron fue ayudarme a explicar lo que pasó- Shuichi estaba muy herido por las palabras del escritor

-Pues yo no les he dado la confianza suficiente para venir aquí y explicarme cosas que tú debías hacer! Se supone que eres un adulto, pues compórtate como tal!- Eiri buscaba cualquier tipo de excusas para dañar al cantante, quería castigarlo por la preocupación que le había causado

-Déja de decirme esas cosas!- el cantante ya no podía oír mas, era demasiado- Deja de tratarme así, solo fue un pequeño descuido, se supone que doy tu koi, no deberías tratarme así- Shuichi lloraba cada vez mas

-Je, así que de eso hablaron en la tarde, esos tipejos te estuvieron metiendo cosas en la cabeza- decía Yuki en forma de burla

-Pues tienen mucha razón!... yo… yo… no pedo seguir, voy a acostarme- el cantante se rindió en ese momento, no quería estar peor de lo que estaba, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía junto con el escritor

-¿A Dónde crees que vas, ¿Acaso piensas que con esta discusión voy a permitirte dormir junto conmigo? Tu te vas al sillón!- Eiri se encontraba muy enojado por la forma en que s amante se había rendido, luego de esto, el escritor fue a la pieza y se encerró

CONTINUARÁ…

Emmm, aquí termina el tercer cap , gracias por los reviews que han mandado , en los próximos caps siguen las peleas

xau


	4. Aclaraciones

Un olor muy rico lo hizo despertar, había dormido en el sillón como le había ordenado el rubio, no tenía deseos de seguir discutiendo, por esa sencilla razón había obedecido las órdenes del rubio. El olor era cada vez mas intenso, no tuvo más alternativa que levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina

-Ohayo Yuki- el rubio se encontraba en la cocina, no le había dirigido palabras al pelirosa cuando éste entró

-Anda a lavarte, después te acercas acá- aunque no le había dirigido palabras, el rubio estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho a noche anterior, así que quiso remediarlo de algún modo

-Ya estoy listo- el cantante solo susurraba esas palabras, no sabia si el rubio estaba aún enojado con el, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, el rubio le dejo en la mesa unos hot cakes y un vaso de jugo, luego se sirvió el y comenzaron a desayunar, el silencio era insoportable, el cantante quiso interrumpirlo- Yuki yo…

-No digas nada- el rubio lo callo enseguida- siento haberme enojado ayer- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero el cantante alcanzo a escucharlo, este se puso muy feliz de inmediato

-Honto ni!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaa! Yuki me pidió disculpas!- el cantante empezó a correr por todo el departamento bajo la mirada divertida del rubio, a pesar de haberle dicho que se comportara como adulto, le encantaba tenerlo tan inquieto como siempre

- Baka! Ya quédate tranquilo o sino los vecinos se quejaran nuevamente- con estas palabras el pelirosa se calmo un momento (N/A: solo un momento ¬¬)

-Nee Yuki, hoy debo ir a la casa de mis padres un rato… emmm, no se a que hora regreso, llevare el celular por si acaso- (N/A: como acabo de decir, mejor prevenir que lamentar )

-Hai, no llegues tarde, mira que no quiero tener mas visitas imprevistas ¬¬- Shu prefirió no decir nada, si al rubio no le caían bien sus primos, no se podía hacer nada

CASA DE PADRES DE SHU

Cuando Shu llego a casa de sus padres, antes de abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que un extraño cable tirado en el suelo salía de la casa y se dirigía al patio, en este, subía hasta perderse por un árbol, aunque no le tomo importancia. Cuando entro ala casa, se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy desordenada, de repente apareció Pablo por una puerta seguido de Kaede, ambos estaban con una manta encima y un palo de escobas

-No me engañaras esta vez, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos- Pablo estaba luchando con Kanae, este la atacaba con el palo, la cual le respondía de la misma forma

-¿Qué actos ni nada? Tu fuiste el culpable de todo!- Decía Kaede defendiéndose- Ah, Hola shu! Creí que llegabas mas tarde!- la batalla termino de inmediato

-Emmm… hola UU- Dijo Shu- ¿Dónde están mis papas?

-Ellos nos dejaron la casa por algunos días- eso explicaba el desorden- se fueron de vacaciones con Maiko- decía Pablo con un tono alegre en su voz

-jeje… ano… y ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Bastian esta afuera tocando la guitarra eléctrica, lo que pasa es que hoy día amaneció con la idea de tocar la guitarra eléctrica debajo de un árbol, así que saco lo alargadores y ahora esta arriba del árbol tocando la guitarra - contesto Kaede muy alegre- Y Akane esta…

-WUAAAAAAA NO PUEDE SEEEEER!- de pronto apareció Akane con pijama y co cara de frustración- Se acabo el Milo! TT !

-Emmm… tendremos que ir a comprar… a demás… no hay nada para comer-dijo Kaede con cara preocupada- lo único que había era el jarabe de chocolate y ese me lo comí esta mañana- Añadió Pablo

-Demo… mi lindo primito Shu ira a comprar por nosotros ¿cierto? - dijo Kaede acercándose cada vez más a Shu

-No lo molesten… supongo que tendremos que ir los 5… a menos que vayamos a comer fuera- Akane volvía a su estado de _madura_, el mismo que ocupaba para defender a su familia-Eto… voy a vestirme y vuelvo, ustedes dos- dirigiéndose a Pablo Y Kaede- deberían vestirse

Luego de esa conversación, los 5 se fueron a comprar… fue un día aparentemente normal… con la única excepción que Shu les contó lo que había pasado la noche anterior cuando se habían ido, incluyendo el desayuno de la mañana

-No deberías perdonarlo solo con ese detalle, a demás, dijo que lo sentía, pero no te pidió disculpas en si- decía Kaede algo seria, mientras miraba el reloj-Ano… tengo que ir a hacer un trámite… ustedes váyanse… iré a la casa después de eso

-Hai! Dijeron todos al unísono

DEPARTAMENTO DE EIRI

El escritor se encontraba escribiendo su novela, se sentia mas tranquilo después de ver la cara de felicidad de su Koi, eso queria decir que no estaba enojado ni sentido por lo de la noche anterior, había llamado a Thoma para dejarle en claro ciertas cosas

:FLASH BACK:

-Moshi Moshi, habla Segushi Thoma

- Te llamo para decirte ciertas cosas- Yuki hablaba en un tono muy cortante

- Eiri-san! Que gusto saber de ti ¿Qué paso con lo de Shindou-san?

-Pasó que ayer lo trate mal por tu culpa, pasó que después que te fuiste me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste, te voy a decir lo que pasa ahora… pasa que no quiero que me sigas metiendo cosas en la cabeza… pasa que no quiero que me hables mal de mi koi… pasa que quiero que no te preocupes tanto por mi y que te preocupes mas por mi hermana que te ama más de lo que tú la amas a ella… eso es lo que pasa… lo unico que quiero es que cambies tus prioridades y que si me quieres ayudar solo lo hagas cuando YO te lo pida ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai, demo… porqué ese cambio tan repentino?- Thoma se había quedado sin palabras

-Simplemente me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas y quiero que mi vida cambie en algunos sentidos, y de paso también la tuya- En esa tarde Eiri se había puesto a filosofar sobre su vida y se había dado cuento que su cuñado lo quería mas que un familiar, lo único que Eiri estaba haciendo es alejarlo de su vida en ciertos ámbito

-Si eso es lo que quieres… lo haré, te dejare tranquilo a ti y a Shindou-san… lo prometo- Dijo Thoma algo desilusionado, pero en verdad iba a cumplir esa promesa, aunque le costara- Se nita que en verdad estas enamorado de ese chiquillo, buen, te tengo que colgar… mata ne

-Mata ne-

:FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

De repente sono el timbre, era demasiado insistente, asi que Eiri penso que era su baka que se le habia quedado la llave, se levanto con pesar y abrio la puerta

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dijo Eiri prendiendo un cigarrillo- Pensé que habias entendido que no eras bienvenida a este departamento

-No puedo creer que seas así- Akane estaba muy enojada- ¿Acaso crees que con un simple desayuno vas a lograr que las heridas que le dejaste a Shu se cierren?

-Creo que eso no te interesa, a demás, no me conoces y no conoces mucho a tu primo, ya que el se encontraba contento-respondía Eiri, ya se estaba cansando de esa conversación

Lo conozco más de lo que tu lograras conocerlo, y lo que respecta a ti, he visto suficiente… escúchame muy bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir… estoy cansada de ver como lo tratas, si tu no cambias puedo hacer que el se aleje de ti-

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- Eiri estaba cada vez mas enojado

-Así es… no voy a soportar que lo sigas tratando así-

-Pues tendrás que seguir soportando-

-Tú no me conoces Eiri Yuki y mucho menos conoces la influencia que tengo sobre Shu, si lo haces llorar una vez mas te arrepentirás

-Jeje, que buen el chiste… escúchame muy bien mocosa… lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con MI koi no es cosa TUYA, déjate de amenazas, mira que no me das miedo-

-Eso lo veremos… buenas noches- y con esto, Akane se fue, pero dejo a unEiri bastante enojado con su Koi, ya era bastante molesto que por cualquier cosa se fuera a contarle todo al pelirrojo para que mas encima se lo contara a toda su familia

-Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo _Shu-chan_- las palabras de Eiri sonaban muy enojadas, aunque en el fondo, lo único que no quería era enojarse con su koi, pero lo estaba haciendo, para su pesar y el de él

CONTINUARÁ……….

Kyaaaaaaa! aquí está en cuarto cap, espero que les guste, pero antes tengo que agradecer a todos los reviews que me han mandado y decirle a selphietait y a todos los demás que no se preocupen, que **_a lo mejor_** el final va a ser feliz

Xau!


	5. Conversaciones

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la _agradable_ visita que Akane le había hecho a Eiri, este ya estaba algo mas tranquilo, pensaba en lo que le había dicho esa mocosa como le había dicho anteriormente "je, si crees que me lo vas a quitar estas muy equivocada, no me conoces" esas palabras se las repetía una y otra vez, esperaba que fueran ciertas, ya que la seguridad que tenia Akane en esos momentos había hecho que el escritor se preocupara, aunque no lo demostró en ningún minuto

-TADAIMAAAAAA! Ya llegue! -Shuichi había entrado a la habitación y se había lanzado a la espalda del escritor, de la cual no quería moverse

-Baka ya bájate!- el escritor ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba ese día

-NO, quiero estar contigo así de apegadito! Después de lo que hiciste esta mañana, kyaaaaa todavía me emociono! ! -

-Si, estabas tan emocionado fuiste con el cuento a todo el mundo… pero no solo con lo de esta mañana, sino con lo de anoche también no es cierto?- el tono de Eiri era mas que enojado o de reproche frío, ese tono con el que hacia mucho tiempo no ocupaba con su koi

-¿De que hablas?- Shu estaba desconcertado, no sabia que decir

-¿De que hablo?... hablo de que hoy fuiste a visitar a tus primos y les fuiste con el chisme… hablo de que tu prima vino esta tarde a amenazarme… je… que gracioso… ni siquiera tu sabias que ellos hacen cosas a tus espaldas… ¿Sabías que ella cree que puede cambiar tu forma de pensar, que te puede controlar como su fueras un juguete?.. pues no creo que lo sepas, no creo que sepas nada de lo que pasa a tu lado, ni siquiera creo que me conozcas tanto, porque si me conocieras y los conocieras tanto como dices que conoces a tus queridos primos te hubieras quedado callado

-Yu… Yuki yo… yo no sabia que ellos… que ella se iba a enojar con lo que paso ayer… yo.. no… que… ¿Qué te dijo ella?-Shu no sabia que decir, lo que le había dicho el rubio le había dolido, pero no quería pelearse con el, desde que sus primos habían llegado su relación iba de mal en peor y no sabia que hacer

-Eso no tiene importancia… mira… no tengo ganas de discutir… pero que te quede claro que si ella se vuelve a acercar a este departamento soy capaz de denunciarla por acoso me escuchaste, no me interesa los problemas que tengas con tus primos después de lo que te dije, pero si ellos quieren meterse en mi vida no me voy a quedar quieto ¿Me entendiste?... es mejor que te vayas a dormir- el rubio dio por acabada la conversación y se encerró en su estudio mientras que el pelirosa fue a acostarse, no se vieron en toda la noche, el rubio no salió del estudio y el cantante no quería que se enojara mas con él.

Al otro día, el cantante se fue en la mañana, no habia cruzado palabra con su koi a pesar que se toparon en el pasillo, no fue porque el no lo quisiera, sino prque el rubio hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

NG RECORDS

-5…4…3…2…1 pueden dejar de armar tanto bullicio!- Fugisaki ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, Shuichi había estado llorando desde que llegó a la oficina y, como siempre, Hiro era su paño de lágrimas, K no se encontraba en ese momento, había tenido que salir de la ciudad por unos días y Sakano ya no sabía que hacer para que el vocalista y el tecladista se pusieran a ensayar

- es que WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hiro! Ni siquiera se lo que Akane le dio a Yuki para que me tratara así! WUAAAAAAAAAAAA- el cantante lloraba desesperado

-Vamos Shu, no te pongas así, ya vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar, tienes que hablar tranquilo con ella- Hiro intentaba calmarlo para poder ensayar de una vez antes que a Fugisaki le diera un ataque

-No creo que pueda hablar calmado con ella! TT, jamas lo he podido hacer, a demas… no creo que lo que le haya dicho a Yuki fuera del todo incorrecto

-¿De qué hablas?- Hiro estaba cada vez mas confundido

-Lo que pasa es que he estado hablando sobre mi relación con Yuki y he estado pensando algunas cosas que me han dicho… y… según lo que Akane piensa… no creo que ella este errada del todo… no sé que hacer '(

-Pues… no creo que debas escuchar todo lo que te dicen, tu relación con Yuki-san estaba muy bien antes de que ellos intervinieran, yo creo que deberías tener cuidado- Hiro

-No te entiendo… se supone que a ti no te gustaba como Yuki me trataba, y ahora lo estas defendiendo?- Shu estaba algo confundido

-No es eso, yo no estoy defendiendo a nadie, lo que pasa es que aún recuerdo lo que ustedes 5 hacían y te diré que no siempre fue algo bueno… a demás, por mucho que ellos te quieran, no han estado aquí para ver en pleno como ha sido tu relación con Yuki-san… lo único que te digo es que no los escuches tanto-Hiro

-No me digas eso! Te estoy pidiendo apoyo y tu me dices que ellos son malos! Lo que pasa es que a ti nunca te agrado estar con nosotros! ¬¬- Shu estaba enfadado, no podía creer que su mejor amigo le decía que su propia familia le estaba haciendo mal

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! Lo que te intento decir es que la única persona a la que deberías escuchar es a ti! Tú deberías saber que hacer, no en vano haz estado tanto tiempo con el escritor, tus primos en ningún momento en el pasado te dijeron lo que tenias que hacer y de un momento a otro se están entrometiendo en tu vida! Shuichi, no les hagas tanto caso y mejor haz lo que estimes conveniente! –Hiro estaba comenzando a enojarse, no entendía como su amigo los pudiera defender tanto sin siquiera saber que era lo que Akane le había dicho al escritor- Lo que mas rabia me da es que te ofendes porque tu koi no te pesco en la mañana y que en la noche no fue a dormir contigo, te puedo apostar que si tus primos no te hubieran dicho algo tu no estarías así, por favor, antes solo te echaba! Si Yuki-san hubiera hecho algo así anteriormente no habrías venido aquí llorando a moco tendido! Maldición lo que intento decirte es que antes de que tus primos llegaran tu no hubieras llorado porque Yuki no se fue a acostar contigo!-Hiro no podía controlarse más y se fue de la habitación

-Eso no es cierto- Este fue un susurro de un Shu muy impresionado por las palabras de su amigo

-Creo que es mejor que se retiren, ensayaremos otro día- Sakano y Fugisaki quienes observaban la escena no sabia que decir, en cierto modo estaban de acuerdo con el tecladista en que Shu había cambiado su actitud frente a todo, y que eso le estaba causando daño a el y al escritor

EN ALGUNA PLAZA DE TOKYO

-Hasta que llegaste!- Akane se encontraba junto con todos los demás esperando al pelirosa quien recién había llegado

-Necesito hablar contigo, Akane- Shu se encontraba algo serio, lo que Hiro le había dicho lo había hecho pensar

-¿Nani? ¿De que? Oo?-

-¿Qué es lo que le dijiste ayer a Yuki?- directo al grano

-¿Qué te estuvo diciendo el, de seguro se descargo contigo como lo hace siempre!- Akane se enojo

-¿Cómo sabes que el siempre se descarga conmigo, no me estuvo diciendo nada, lo único que me dijo es que lo fuiste a visitar ayer en la noche y lo amenazaste, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-

-Lo único que le dije es que cambiara contigo, eso fue todo, porque si tu no puedes ponerle limites por ti solo te ayudaremos, no creo que haya estado mal ¿o si?- Akane intentaba calmar un poco a Shu

-Pues… No creo que lo que haya dicho Akane haya estado mal, solo le dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento- Pablo, al igual que los otros tres ya sabían lo que había pasado y estaban tratando de ayudar a Akane

-Es cierto, Shu, tu no deberis dejar que te traten así, se supone que el te quiere, pues, si es así, debería cambiar por ti, no te preocupes, ya veras que todo se va a arreglar, lo único que debes hacer es decirle lo que piensas a tu koi, a demás de decirle que no vas a aceptar que te siga tratando así- Kaede se había integrado a la conversación

-Si el no cambia entonces es que no te quiere, y si no te quiere deberías dejarlo- Akane estaba intentando convencer a Shu de que lo mejor era que lo dejara- nosotros te ayudaremos

-No quiero que me ayuden, lo único que quiero es que no se intrometan en esto, yo lo resolveré, aunque no se como- Shu estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo

-Pues… si no sabes como… nos dices y nosotros te ayudamos ¿vale?- En ese momento Kaede lo abraza por atrás- ¿Por qué no vamos a una cafetería ha hablar del tema?

CONTINUARÁ….

Emmm este cap no me quedo muy bueno, pero los proximos van a ser mejores

Gracias por los reviews!

xau


End file.
